


Indulgence

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luna!" Ginny gasped, taken aback by the sight. "What is all of this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

"Luna?" Ginny called out as she entered the flat; the door clicked shut behind her as she kicked off her shoes and padded onward.

"Luna?" she tried, again, "Are you home?"

"'m in here," came the reply from somewhere in the middle-distance. Ginny looked about. She poked her head into the kitchen, and the cramped lounge which was, thanks to Luna's seasonal enthusiasm, more cramped than usual. Stuffed with a tree that was much too large for the limited amount of space at Luna's disposal, and festooned with a glittering array of ornaments, Ginny couldn't help but smile at Luna's willingness to embrace the holiday.

"Luna?" she repeated as she made her way down the narrow hall.

"I'm in the bedroom."

"Ah!" Ginny mouthed as she rounded the corner. As she reached the doorway, she was greeted by the sight of Luna, cross-legged, on the floor, surrounded by a mountainous pile of what, at this time of the year, could only be gifts, reams of wrapping paper in a myriad of festive designs, and a startlingly varied collection of ribbons and bows.

"Luna!" Ginny gasped, taken aback by the sight. "What is all of this?"

"Gift wrapping," she said with a smile.

"It's a little ... much, don't you think?"

"No," Luna shrugged. "Well. Maybe to some. But then, it's Christmas." She smiled again as she cleared a space on the carpet beside her. "Come. Sit, Ginny," she said.

Tip-toeing through the gift-wrap, Ginny joined Luna on the floor. "Woah," she said, as the full extent of Luna's resources loomed over her, "I was notexpecting this."

"I don't see why not. You know I love this time of the year. Here, could you pass me that?" Luna gestured to a spool of deep green ribbon next to Ginny.

"I know – and if I didn't, I certainly would now," Ginny grinned as she handed the ribbon to Luna.

"Well," Luna began, by way of explanation, "It's only once a year. And it's nice – it really is – to be able to go all-out – to indulge – in making people happy. There!" Luna propped up the just-wrapped gift, admiring her handiwork with the ribbon: "One's self included, of course. What do you think, Gin?"

Ginny nodded, "It's – it's lovely, Luna."

Luna beamed and then blushed; plumes of delicate pink colouring her cheeks as she set the gift to one side.

"So," she said to Ginny, "What brings you 'round?"

"Oh! Right. I – I just wanted to drop this off." Ginny rummaged about in her bag before extracting a small, wrapped box. "Your Christmas present," she added as she offered it to Luna.

"Ginny," Luna said softly, "You needn't have."

"I know. But –" Ginny paused: "But it's nice – it really is – to go all-out and make people happy." Ginny had, as the words tumbled from her lips, unknowingly lowered her voice and, by the time she had finished speaking, her voice was little more than a whisper.

Luna looked away, to the gifts, the paper, the ribbons and bows piled high around her. She turned to Ginny and holding her gaze, leaned in close: "One's self included," Luna added, breathlessly, as she pressed her lips to Ginny's in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Mini Fest


End file.
